Ryoma's Secrets
by TennisPrincessLucia
Summary: What if Ryoma had more than one secret? Warning for crazyness like a 9 hour talk of the birds and the bees, crazy family members, just crazy people in general and Sadists ahead! I suck at summuries sorry. Will be Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I made up.

Prologue

There are three secrets that Ryoma kept from his team, opponents and school. The only people that know is secret is Ryoma, his family, Ryuuzaki-sensei, and his 7 closest friends. One of the secrets is that Ryoma has three different eye colors and personalities depending on the color. The three colors are red, golden, and green.

For red, Ryoma calls it 'fight mode'. Ryoma is a good fight and he could still play tennis in 'fight mode' but, the style is more aggressive and he scares everyone (a/n well everyone that knows his secret or that only knows him in 'fight mode'). And he sort of can control it unless he is really mad or irritated.

For golden, Ryoma calls it 'tennis mode'. Ryoma usually stays in 'tennis mode' but, if he gets to mad he goes into 'fight mode'. He is cocky, arrogant, and is a good tennis player. And his team, opponents, and school only know him in 'tennis mode'.

For green, Ryoma calls it 'true mode'. Ryoma used to always be in 'true mode' when he was not playing tennis, really mad, really irritated, or fighting but, he barely goes on 'true mode' or 'fight mode'. In 'true mode' Ryoma is afraid of a lot of things, he is easier to scare and he cries more often. He acts like a little kid.

Ryoma's second secret is that he lied about his age. Ryoma is 10 years old but, Ryoma didn't want the school to know.

Ryoma's third secret is that he used to be the leader of a gang (a/n Ryoma's gang are the 7 closest friends I was talking about, they found out when they went to an amusement park together). This gang is not your ordinary gang, they don't act scary nor tough, well only the leader, Ryoma, and the vice leader, well he just act like Tezuka (a/n you will know the name of them soon).

Hope you like it!

Ryoma: Wow thank you for telling them my secret.

Me: Well! At least your team, school, and opponents don't know.

Ryoma: Fine I'm leaving.

Me: Wait! At least say what you were supposed to say.

Ryoma: Fine. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryoma: (In 'true mode') H-hi here is the next chapter.**

**Me: Wait. Ryoma can you say the disclaimers**

**Ryoma: (In 'tennis mode') Che mada mada dane. She does not own prince of tennis or the things she types you'll see what I mean later on in the story. She only owns the characters she made up. (In 'true mode') A-and th-thank you f-for your reviews. A-and sorry for not updating for a long time.**

"**Hi" Speaking Japanese**

"**Hi**" Speaking English or on the phone

'Hey' thinking Japanese

'**Hey**' thinking English

Chapter 1

Ryoma was sleeping peacefully until Nanako yelled, "Ryoma-kun wake up or you will be late for practice and don't forget we are going to go to New York for a few months. We are leaving now." Ryoma woke up and yelled "Hai." Ryoma went downstairs after changing. And he went outside to where his senpai, Momo, was waiting on a bike.

Momo said to Ryoma, "Oi Echizen, hurry up we don't want to be late to practice." Ryoma got on the back of the bike. (A/n in morning practice Momo and Ryoma had to run 50 laps.)

~_time skip to afternoon practice_~

Afternoon practice and it started to rain really hard and the regulars were the only ones left so they had to stay in the clubroom until the rain lit up but then, it started to thunder. Thunder is one of the thing Ryoma's 'true self' is afraid of (A/n uh-oh Ryoma hang in there!). So when thunder struck Ryoma's eye color turned green and stiffens for a quick second. 'Hope no one will see that my eye colors changing or stiffening' Ryoma thought but, a certain data freak and tensai saw the stiffing but, good thing they didn't notice the eye colors.

~_time skip next day after afternoon practice_~

Fuji was talking to the regulars about Ryoma so of course Ryoma wasn't there. Ryoma was home on his bed playing with Karupin 'I really hope they didn't see' thought Ryoma over and over (A/n Ryoma was in 'true mode').

~_with the regulars_~

Fuji said, "Saa…. Did you see that Ryoma was stiffening yesterday when ever thunder struck?" all the regulars, except Inui and Tezuka, looked at Fuji confused 'what does Fuji/Fuji-sempai mean?' they thought. And it got silent. Inui was the one to break the silent "I did see him stiffen. Ii data. It seems that he is afraid of thunder. Let's ask him about it tomorrow." Everyone nodded except the captain who had to do it no matter what because of a certain tensai.

~_time skip school time_~

In a second year class, they have 3 new students. "Class today we have 3 new students please come in and introduce yourselves" said Reina-sensei (A/n made up all the teachers are going to be made because I don't know their names). The 3 new students were all boys one of them had purple hair, hazel eyes, and his hair style is like Tachibana K.'s (A/n don't know his first name) and 5"8. The second one had dark blue hair, brown eyes, and his hair style is like Yukimura's but shorter hair and was 5"9. The last one had black hair, violet eyes, and his hair style is like Jirou's and was 5"6. The purple hair was the first to talk, "Ohayo my name is South Sky. My hobby is playing tennis. I moved here from America." The next to speak was the dark blue hair, "Ohayo my name is Johnson James. My hobby is playing tennis. I also moved here from America." It was the last ones turn to speak, "Ohayo my name is West Kenny. And I also play tennis as a hobby. I also moved from America. We are all best friends from America." With that said there was a lot of whispering about the 3 new students.

~_in some third years class~_

In a third year class that has 4 new students. "Class quiet down I have some news that we will be getting 4 new students. Can you come in and introduce yourselves?" said Linda-sensei. The 4 new students were also all boys two of them look exactly alike except one had glasses and 5"7, the other didn't and was 5"5, they had the same style as Ryoma but it is blue not green, and they also had hazel eyes. Another one had orange hair, purple eyes, and his hair style is like Yuuta's and was 5"10. The last one had brown hair, brown eyes, and hair style like Tezuka's and was 5"11. The twin with the glasses spoke first "Ohayo my name is Robertson Ryoka and my twin Ryoko. We play tennis so does the other two" he said pointing at the other two new students, "And we all came from America. And we are all best friends." The next to talk was the orange hair "Ohayo my name is North Kira." Then was the guy with brown hair, "Ohayo my name is Kuni Izumi."

~_time skip after school_~

The regulars went up to Ryoma in the clubroom and Fuji asked, "Saa…. Ryo-chan, Can you tell us why yesterday you kept stiffening when thunder would struck?" When Ryoma heard this his eye widened and changed to green 'uh-oh think Ryoma think' and he said "I don't know what you're talking about Fuji-senpai" Inui saw his eyes and said, "why is your eye color green right now Echizen?" when he said this everyone looked at Ryoma's eyes and gasped, except for Fuji, Tezuka, and Inui. But before anyone could say anything a voice yelled, "Its Neko-Buchou! Nya!" and Ryoma being hugged by a boy that looked like Ryoma except he had blue hair and a different eye color, followed by 6 other guys. "Umm…. Who are you?" asked Eiji. "They're the new students (A/n saying their names and grade and classes sorry too lazy to write it down.)" explained Inui. "Nya Buchou who is these people?" asked Ryoko. "Did you just call Ochibi-chan Buchou?" asked Eiji. The new students were nodding. Seeing their confused looks Ryoka said, "Because he is our buchou and they call me dumb." Ryoma hit Ryoka hard which only ended up Ryoka face on the ground, and Ryoko was rolling on the ground holding his stomach from laughing so hard, while the other 5 was staring at Ryoma with amusement in their eyes. When Ryoko was done laughing, he went back to hugging Ryoma. "Saa, how do you know Echizen?" asked Fuji. "You" said Ryoko pointing to Eiji, ignoring Fuji much to his annoyance and he opened his eyes, "you said 'Ochibi' right? Nya" Eiji nodded "call Ryoma Neko-chan k?" Eiji nodded confused why he would want him to call Ochibi Neko. "Hey want to come to our hang out and we can talk" asked Izumi. They all nodded and followed the new students.

_~to the weird hangout~ _

When they arrived, all 7 new students snapped their fingers and everything went dark. After a while the lights went on and everything looked like the bat cave (if you don't know batman than it is like a cave with a big computer and sitting places and is more lighter and yea um… and um… stairs that lead probably to land.). And there was a group of 5 teenage boys sitting down and Ryoma jumped and tried to run outside but, one of the boys grabbed him and whispered in his ear "Why don't you turn to 'true mode' hm?" Ryoma then passed out into the guys arms. "Ochibi-chan! What did you do to Ochibi? Nya." "Ochibi? Ryoma let you call him Ochibi" and the guy went on the floor laughing. Another guy slapped the first one and said "Shut up" and kept muttering to himself about idiot family who should leave him alone. Inui looks at them and asked, "Why was Ryoma's eye color green earlier?" This is when the group of guys and new students all exclaimed, "Ryoma/Neko-buchou never told you!" The regulars all shook their heads. The guy that was muttering said, "maybe we should introduce ourselves before waking up Ryoma actually I am going to introduce all of us because I know you would lie about who you are. Ok, I am Echizen Luca, I am 14 years old." Luca has short hair that was dark blue, golden eyes, and was 5'5", "ok we are all Echizens so call us by our first name, this is Saisuke, you can call him Sai, and this is his little twin brother Daisuke, you can call him Dai," Luca said pointing at the first guy to talk, Sai, and the guy next him, Dai, they looked almost the same except the height, they had hair that was spikey, the color was red, green eyes, and Sai was 5'9" and Dai was 5'6", "Dai is a mother hen and Sai is a sadist who creates this juices called Sai's Juice and just one sip makes you pass out and they are 15 years old. Anyway this one over here is my older brother Seikei and he is 17 years old," pointing to a guy with a scowl, had the same style as Luca, it was black hair and red eyes, "and lastly this one is Hikaru, he is 17 years old" pointing to a boy that had orange hair, blue eyes, was 5'8", the same style as Eiji. "Ryoma, wake up!" whined Hikaru. To the shock of his teammates he woke up. "What do you want?" said Ryoma in a low voice, his eyes were red. "Nya! Buchou Calm down, ok? And you have to tell your friends about the modes! If you go into green what would happen then HUH!" yelled Ryoko. Ryoma's eyes turned yellow and he sighed, "Fine, I have 3 personalities, like Taka-senpai, except it doesn't trigger when I hold something. So my first personality is when my eye color is red, I call it 'fight mode' because when I am in it I am all aggressive and would cuss and yell a lot, etc. My second personality is when my eye color is yellow, the one you know I call it 'tennis mode' because I am arrogant and ignorant, etc. for you to know I play different kind of tennis in each mode. My last mode is when my eye goes green, I call it 'true mode' because I am scared easily, stutters a whole lot, etc." The regulars looked at him and Fuji asked, "How did it happen?"

**Me: for you to know, I only told you the three secrets that would be revealed in the first 3 chapters. Next chapter Regulars are gonna find out Ryoma is 11. Ryoma has a lot of secrets. Some no one knows, some only his gang knows, some not even him knowing.**

**Ryoma: Hey, Author-san wants to know if you want it to be yaoi or none. And if you vote for none then there won't be any romance.**

**Me: Please Review I am so happy I at least got 1 review. I thought you would hate it. And that many alerts. THANK YOU! Please Review. And sorry for the long wait! (bowing down in apology a lot). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ryoma, I was reading my reviews. What do you want?**

**Ryoma: write your story!**

**Me: Fine, thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating it for a long time.**

**If there were warnings they are the same. And language. Also last chapter I said 11 I meant 10.**

**Romance (which I said I wouldn't do. Because I don't have any female characters I am using): 1 (to the person that said romance do you mean boyxboy romance or girlxboy romance)**

**Yaoi: 4 **

"Hey" Speaking in Japanese

"**Hey**" Speaking in English

'Hey' Thinking in Japanese

'**Hey**' Thinking in English

**Chapter 2**

"Well, I-I-I w-w-w-was b-b-born as t-triplets" Ryoma started, he was in 'True mode', everyone was sitting around him, "O-O-One day, my o-o-other t-t-two triplets h-ha-had d-d-d-d-d-died and I was so upset, I really wanted them back. So one day I ran away when it was dark and was a thunder storm. Which was a bad idea since 'true mode', since I was originally born as me, a.k.a the youngest, which was afraid of thunder. Well, I fell down a little hill because thunder had struck and it surprised me. I had hit my head on a rock and I blacked out. When I woke up, my head was killing me. It was still raining hard. Then I remembered my other 2 t-t-t-t-t-triplets d-d-d-d-d-died and I started to c-c-c-c-cry. Say one word I will murder you (He turned into 'fight mode' and back). Then I started to pray saying 'I wish my siblings didn't die I would do anything for them to be alive right now' and then I blacked out again. When I came to I heard voices of my siblings in my head I didn't know what that meant, I thought I-I-I-I-I had gone crazy and I ignored it. Until one day I was pissed off, which a rare thing, I went for a walk. There were these guys picking on others, so I went to tell them to stop, but they punched me, and I went into 'fight mode' and beat them up. That's where I met these friends" pointing at the transfers, "and we became a …" he said in a small voice that no one heard the last word. Fuji opened his eyes, "Saa… what did you say Ryoma?" Ryoma had turned into fight mode and said, "I fucken said we became a gang at age 5."

The regulars became shocked. "A gang at that young of age? 5, 6, and 7" asked Oishi. The gang nodded, Ryoko said quickly, "but we are different than regular gangs. We are nice except we do fight but we don't severely injure them unless they deserve it, but we don't kill." This seemed to have put the regular at ease until Oishi said, "Did any of you get hurt?" The gang all turned their heads quickly, this caused the regulars and Ryoma's family to stare wide eyes until… "YOU GUYS GOT HURT!" yelled all of them. "Uh… well it was not that serious" said James nervously. "Well if you count being in the hospital like 100 times then yah it's not that serious" muttered Ryoma and Ryoka, unfortunately they heard. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RYOMA! How much more hurt did you get because knowing you, you probably gotten hurt more!" yelled Daisuke. "About that" Ryoma said slowly. "Ryoma you're only 10 years old" yelled Daisuke. "Great another damn secret told to my team, what else hm!" said a pissed off Ryoma which means he is in 'Fight Mode'. "You're 10" asked disbelievingly his teammates. "Yes, I am" Ryoma calmingly said which is never good if he is on 'fight mode'. "Dear family I will get back at you" calmly said by Ryoma. "Or you could always apologize to me but, my way of course." The Echizen's looked terrified, but calmed when he said apologize and back when he said my way. "Which?" Ryoma asked. "Apologize" they said knowing what would happen if they said payback. "Ok, tomorrow" he said and left with the gang and regulars.

**Me: Sorry it is shorter than before I couldn't think of anything else to put. Please tell me what you think. Also I am sick so I also have another reason why this is short.**

**Ryoma: 'True mode' are you ok?**

**Me: yes not like I am throwing up all day.**

**Ryoma: True. Hey I always ask this but do you want reviews?**

**Me: yes OMG I have like 16 reviews I am so proud I didn't think people would like this.**

**Me and Ryoma: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey I am so so so so so so so so so so… (infinity hrs later) so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! **

**Ryoma: (Tennis mode) Why? It's not your fault that you are in G.A.T.E and you have more homework then others and aren't you writing stories for your friends to read. And you are doing homework while writing!**

**Me: Yah it's due tomorrow. Being in *****th**** is hard I feel sorry for people in higher grades. I don't think I can last long**

**Ryoma: She doesn't own PoT but if she did I would be afraid of my life. I feel sorry for anyone she made in her messed up mind. **

**Me: I read my story earlier and wanted to apologize for my mistakes. -Realizes what Ryoma says- Hey! And sorry for not updating I do have therapy. Also sorry MintLeafeon, 9/28 (yesterday) was my best friend and mom's birthday. So today (9/30) I am celebrating my mom's birthday, she was working yesterday, and yesterday I went Ice skating, for the first time, for my best friend's b-day, school event. I fell 2 times and almost slipped 100 time. As you can tell it takes me a lot of time to write a story. Also, now it's April 1****st****, I'm so sorry, because I've been having a lot of writing assignments that I couldn't do it, but since it's spring break write for you guys and not my teachers, which always makes me feel like I am writing too little on it because I write a lot more on my fanfics then essays/writing assignments and yet they are always A papers. Ironic, huh? 4/13/13 now so I wasn't able to finish it at 4/1 because it was late and my mom had come in and said to go to sleep since it was already 2:30 a.m. and the rest of the week I wasn't with my computer to write. **

**Chapter 3**

"Ready! We shall begin. Now you know the drill! Well except for sempai-tachi close your eyes" shouted Ryoma. Everyone closed their eyes except for Ryoma. Ryoma ran outside and hid. Everyone re-opened their eyes. "Where'd Ochibi go?" asked Eiji. "This is how we apologize we have to find him and say sorry but no one can tell us where he is" explained Sai. "And he is a really, really good hider" said Dai. "Yah last time it took 18 days 'til the first person found him!" said Ryoko. (Because I have writer block for this part I will skip it sorry!)

~After 4 days of searching, at an abandon mansion-

"I have a feeling that Ryoma is here waiting to scare us" said Ryoka in a matter-of-factly voice. "Or he is here crying and being scared. I mean look at this place! It's spooky from the outside" yelled Ryoko. They both went in and compared to the inside, the outside is nothing. They were yelling, "Ryoma-Chan." They kept doing this 'til they heard whimpering. "Told you" whispered Ryoko to Ryoka, when they saw Ryoma crying. "Hey Ryoma, are you…" before Ryoko could finish, Ryoma had jumped onto clutching to his shirt. "Were you really going to ask him if he was alright?" asked Ryoka. "It's obvious he isn't," he continued (Ryoka). "Shut up, we should get out of here this place is giving me the creeps, and by the looks of it Ryoma is afraid of this place too."

They walked out, Ryoko holding a crying Ryoma to his chest. They walked to their hangout, where Ryoma was taken from Ryoko by Dai, "I am so sorry, Ryo-chan~ Wait why is he crying?"

"Well, we found him crying in a haunted house," replied Ryoko.

"Why would he be there in the first place?" asked Sai, who had taken Ryoma from Dai's arms into his own.

"Well, it was late, and he probably didn't want to go home think we were there, so he went to an abandon house, and then worked up a scheme to scare us and such, then it started to thunder and that made the house seem scary to him, I'm guessing," replied Luca.

"Is Luca right, Ryo-chan?" asked Dai to a shaking Ryoma, who had nodded in reply. "Wow, Luca, your guessing skills are good."

"Thanks, I guess. We need his new and old team here."

"Why?" questioned Seikei.

"Because, they have Ryoko and the new guy who acts like him, Eiji I think I heard Ryoma mention him when we were talking before."

"Fine, call them, guys."

~Time Skip~

"Ochibi-chan/Neko-buchou, why is he like this, nya?" asked Eiji and Ryoko, while Seigaku stared at Ryoma's family waiting for an answer and Ryoma's gang looked at Eiji in wonder, wondering if he is the next Ryoko and Kaycee.

"Well, he had spent the night in an abandon house, I guess that's why he is like that," answered a calm Sai.

Fuji was shocked to say the least when Ryoma had jumped into his arms crying, not that he was mad or upset with it, he was just shocked, but when he felt wetness on his shoulder he had snapped out of his shocked state and wrapped his arms around him. Sai stared at them and smirked as did his twin, knowing that he was the next Ren and Izumi, maybe even more than Ren and Izumi.

"Well, it seems like you guys have it all under control, we'll take our leave now," said Sai as the Echizen family followed him out, snickering.

"Why were they snickering?" asked Kenny asked.

"Baka," muttered James, which cause a tick to pop for Kenny.

"I heard that, you wanna go, I will beat you up," he said, while trying to choke James, but couldn't because James was pressing his forehead, it was a funny sight, since Kenny was smaller than James.

"Guys, knock it off," said Sky, hitting their heads together, which caused Ryoma to snicker, but Ryoma was still clinging to Fuji refusing to let go.

"Do they always act like this?" questioned Oishi.

"Of course, they are enemies with each other, so to speak," said Ryoka.

"They remind us of others we know," said Taka, cue looking at Momo and Kaidoh.

"Who do they remind you of?" asked Momo.

"You idiot, they are talking about us," hissed Kaidoh.

"I wasn't asking you, you stupid snake," said Momo.

"Well, it was obvious, Momoshiri (Peach-butt [I think])," responded Kaidoh.

Sky would've hit their heads together, but they weren't his friends so he didn't, because he didn't want to be rude.

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro, 50 laps outside now," commanded Tezuka.

"This is your fault," hissed Kaidoh and yelled Momo at the same time.

"Aw, they're so in love with each other, they say the same thing at the same time," teased Kira, who wasn't worried about being rude even though they weren't friends, he got glared at by them two.

"You're so mean, aren't you, Kira?" laughed Ryoma.

"Why's Ochibi-chan clinging on Fuji? Nya~" asked Eiji, who was the first one to actually question it.

"Well, he could have, when he was with you and not with his family or us, made you guys have parts in his life like we do, but so far we only see what two of you are to him, Eiji, you're like Ryoko and Kaycee, whom you've never met, meaning that you can control his modes, and Fuji is like Ren and I are to him, meaning he trusts you more and thinks of you as his teddy bear, in matters, but maybe because of how the Echizen twins had smirked there is more to that there is more behind it, but I am not sure since they could have smirked at Fuji's shock, Ryoma's embarrassment later, because Eiji is like Ryoko and Kaycee, or because Fuji is like Ren and I, so really the maybe more thing was what I thought, but the smirks of the Echizen twins made it seem that there was because we know they only smirk when they know something that no one else knows, so if you have anyone to blame, bla…" Izumi was cut off by Kira, who put his hand over Izumi's mouth.

"Stop rambling, Izumi. Don't even try to say you weren't I know you were, the gang knows you were, and so does Ryoma's new team, so don't try to deny it, ok?" said Izumi.

"Ok, but the regulars, we have to go I just got a text by our adult in charge asking us to go back to the hotel room we're in," said Izumi, showing the text to them, "here's all our contact addresses so you can talk to us if you have a question."

"Why do you have hotel rooms?" asked Inui.

"Oh, I forgot, we didn't tell our classes about our exchange thing, we are here for about another 3-5 weeks, we are supposed to assess the teachers, teaching, etc. and report it to the school board of Japan and America, and we are supposed to help the teachers as best as we can, we were chosen because we are the smartest students at the most intelligent private school, so yeah, also we're supposed to help the student body council with the school events about to come up that's really huge, and stuff. We do this type of stuff because this is like our community service, so when we leave for America, don't try to contact us by phone because it costs money. If it's about the modes, contact Ryoka and Ryoko, about the panic attacks, contact Ryoko or me, about the violent side, contact Sky or Kira, or about the hyper side, contact Johnny or Kenny. Ryoma, do not forget to lock up, remember the electricity bills," said Izumi as they turned to leave to go to their hotel.

"Yeah, yeah. F-f-f-fuji-sempai, c-c-c-can you drop me off, I'm too tired to walk?" said 'true' Ryoma.

"Saa, it's getting late anyways, so sure, you guys going to come or are you going straight home," asked Fuji, the others said they had to go straight home because their parents were starting to get worried.

~Time Skip to Fuji and Ryoma walking~

"Saa, are you getting tired? Do you want me to carry you?" asked a concerned Fuji, when Ryoma had almost fallen, because of being tired, for the fifth time.

Ryoma didn't say anything, just opened his arms to be carried. Fuji chuckled and carried him the rest of the way to Ryoma's house, only slightly worried about Ryoma's lack of weight for his age.

**Me: Hey, what's up! It's finally finished, ok so I did start this at 9/30/12, but I only wrote for that day, and hadn't written 'til 4/1 and 4/13 (today), well my history teacher been giving us a lot of writing hw meaning same with English, and the other times like weekends and breaks I was not with my computer or my friends/family were over. So, I know that was fluff, I hinted at the pairing I am getting requests for, so I will put him Fuji, it doesn't mean it's over (the pairing) I am unsure should it just be Fuji, or do you want Ryoma other people.**

** Also if you want the gang to stay, tell me and if I get enough people to say they want them to stay, I will, also you can't ask for certain ones to stay if you really like them. Also CST testing for us is coming up in like 2 weeks so expect, not promising, a new chapter, since I am most likely not getting any hw for school just study, study, and study, and really people should know by now I don't study, which shocks my friends.**

**Ryoma: Why did you make me sound like a baby?**

**Me: Because you're so cute like that, that's why.**

**Ryoma: Mou, I do not, right, minna?**

**Me: They're probably gonna say, 'Ryoma, you're so cute in 'true' mode.**

**Ryoma: Shut up, Kiko, I thought your name was Kayla.**

**Me: Oh, it is, but my nick name is KK or Kiko, also I did delete Life After, because I know for sure I wouldn't upload a new chapter for that in 2-4 years from now, so yeah, also when I reload it-it will be better trust me, also I am writing 2 more stories, probably going to upload sometime between this month to summer, so yeah, Ryoma we've been taking too much of their time, so take it away 'True' Ryoma**

'**True' Ryoma: P-P-P-Pwease r-r-r-review, w-w-we would be so happy. –Gives his best puppy dog eyes-**

**Me: Also THANK YOU for reading this, being patient with this, and reviewing this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiko: What up? Idk when I am posting this I hope I post this just at least a week or 2 after I posted the other one, if I posted this before then, great! So reason why I'm writing this, now 4/15/13 is because I don't have any h/w for the day that's due tomorrow.**

**Ryoma: Wow, so you don't do your h/w that's not due the next day.**

**Kiko: Why of course, what do you take me for? Smart?**

**Ryoma: Yes, because who has a B in your math class that people in your grade has a C, well most?**

**Kiko: I am so happy about that, I get into the Adv. Class next year! Also I have a poll on my page so you can vote if the Gang stays or not. I am also watching Black Butler while doing this. Also I might make this Ot3, what do you think, Ot3, Ot5, or Ot6?**

**Chapter 4**

Ryoma had woken (a shocker right? No Nanako to wake him up) up, he had went downstairs to only scream when he saw Daisuke, Saisuke, Luca, Seikei, and Hikaru in his house.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" screamed Ryoma, obviously scared, "actually I don't care, get out, I have school to be getting too."

"Aw, Ryo-chan, and here I was making you breakfast," said Hikaru.

"I wouldn't have eaten it if you made it, none of you can cook, well except for Daisuke-nii-san," replied Ryoma.

"Also, Ryoma, you're not going to school today, we called you in sick," said Sai, his facial expression even more scarier than Fuji with his eyes open and Sai has his eyes closed, now that is scary.

"What! Why in the hell would you do such a thing?" asked Ryoma. (Ryoma's in half-half, between 'True Mode' and 'Fight Mode' Forgot to mention he could do that, it means one eyes green the other is red or depends on the modes, he could go triple but it looks weird, 'True Mode + Fight Mode = Hyper/Loud Mode' because True takes away the fight and aggressive ness, maybe it's more like 'Fight Mode – True Mode = Hyper/Loud Mode')

"Well, we need to talk, Ryoma-Baby," said Dai in a sickening sweet voice.

"Well, we could talk about it after my practice, couldn't we Dai-Honey?" said Ryoma in an evenly sickening sweet voice as Dai's.

"Well, fine if you want to go to school today, drink my Sai's Juice, if you don't pass out on my newest version, you can go to school and we will call the school to say you were feeling better, but if you do pass out, you're not going to school today, got it?" said Sai.

"It's going to be easy," said a confident Ryoma.

"Ryoma, think this over, this is Sai's juice, is it really worth it, for just one school day?" Seikei tried to reason but it was ignored.

Luca gave him the juice while saying, "Good luck, don't die… but if you do die…" then he started to list all of his stuff he wanted which was a lot of stuff.

"Shut up, Luca-nii-san," said Ryoma, before drinking the juice, after he finished he passed out.

"Wow, he was able to finish it before passing, he is good, unlike you guys or any other people I gave the juice to," said Sai.

After about 20 minutes, Ryoma as coming to, "uh, I guess I'm staying home, huh?" he said laughing.

"I like how you're laughing about you not going to school because you passed out," said Seikei.

"Well, what else am I to do? Go against Sai and get beaten up, yah, Hell Nah!" said Ryoma.

"Why did you want to go to school? I thought you were a normal teenager who didn't like school or is it because of tennis practice?" asked Hikaru, getting closer to Ryoma hoping to make him feel uncomfortable or to sneak a hug, either way he will get smacked.

"Oh, I didn't, I just didn't want to be in the same house of you guys or to hear what you wanted to say, I usually sleep in class anyways," said a smug Ryoma.

"They let you sleep, but what of your education," yelled a concerned Dai.

"They just don't want to get humiliated by me if they wake me up, that's why," said Ryoma, happily.

"Oh yeah! Ryoma, you're trying to distract us from talking to you about what we need to talk about, aren't you?" said Sai.

"Yes… EEK!" yelped Ryoma as he was tackle hugged by Hikaru, which ended with a smack to his face, "Hikaru, how many times did I say not to tackle hug me, I am ok with hugging but not being tackled!"

"Sorry, Ryo-chan, but you are so cuddly, I couldn't… ouch!" yelped Hikaru when he was smacked by Ryoma again, "ok, I won't call you cuddly anymore."

"Good, now why did you want to talk?" asked Ryoma.

"Ah, well, this is about the Fuji guy what is he to you?" asked Sai, and when he saw Ryoma start to blush (so unlike him, but it's because he is thinking about Fuji kissing him, holding him, comforting him, and having .../ Ryoma: SHUT UP! /. ), Sai started to smirk, "thought so, do we need to have the talk?" asked Sai.

Ryoma and Luca, since he never heard the talk either, shook their head violently, Luca cowering in a corner while Ryoma cowered, hiding behind Luca, in the corner.

"Oh, but I think we do, how about you, Honey? What do you think?" asked Sai.

"Oh, I quite agree with you, Babe, Ryoma needs it for you know, ("even if I date what make you think I will have it!" yelled Ryoma in the background.) and Luca because of his incoming hormones ("Yes, but I rather have the talk with my friends than cousins, especially ones close to my age!" yelled Luca in the background.)"

"Ok so now with our presentation! Seikei, Hikaru, hold them so they would watch!" ordered Sai as he set up his power point, speech, and videos.

Seikei took hold of Ryoma, not wanting his younger brother to hurt him when they get home, and Hikaru took hold of Luca.

"OK! We're ready now, so when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, or in your case a daddy and father or boy and boy, whatever…" their presentation had gone on for what seemed to be forever (started at 8:30 a.m. and ended at 5:30 p.m.), they were finally done, "so that gentlemen, is the Birds and the Bees."

"You scarred my mind, Sai!" yelled a crying Ryoma, "MY INNOCENT MIND TOO! WHY DO YOU HATE ME! WHY WAS IT SO LONG TOO! WHY WAS IT SO GRAPHIC! WHY DID THERE HAVE TO BE VIDEOS, WHY DID YOU CHOSE SAME SEXED ONES TOO! I'M STILL ONLY 11, WTF!"

"I think you broke Luca and maybe Ryoma," stated Hikaru, who was holding a limp Luca.

"Well, it was same sexed ones because you two are definitely not straight, simple as that, also the videos were so you could see how it is down~" said a proud Sai.

"NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF! YOU F***ING IDIOT!" yelled Ryoma.

"Such a dirty mouth, Ryo-Baby," said Dai.

The doorbell rang and Ryoma answered it in a hurry in order to get away from his evil family. When he opened it there stood the Seigaku regulars, "Nani? ('What?' In case you didn't know) what brings you guys here?"

"We wanted to see if you were alright, Ochibi-chan, Nya! So, are you ok, Ochibi-chan?" said Eiji.

"No, absolutely not, do you know what torture I had to sit through for 9 hours? 9 HOURS," answered Ryoma, still clearly upset about what he had witnessed. The regulars looked shocked at his outburst, except for Tezuka, because his stoic, Fuji, but he has his eyes opened, and Inui, who was muttering Ii Data.

"Ryo-baby, let's not take out your anger at us to your teammates, sorry, Sai and Dai may have overdone the whole presentation of the Birds and the Bees, right now Ryoma is P/O'ed and Luca is shocked," said Hikaru, "why don't you come in?"

Hikaru had carried Ryoma and lead the regulars to the living room, where Luca was in the 'emo corner' growing mushrooms, Seikei was trying to get him out of there, Sai was helping Dai clean up the presentation, but stopped when he noticed the regulars.

"Hey, did you know we had a 9 hour presentation about the talk for Luca and Ryoma? As you can see, we probably scarred them," Sai said.

"I told you not to put in the videos of the guys, even I am scarred after that!" said Dai, pissed.

"Well, you didn't fight that hard," argued Sai.

"Yes, I did, if I had known you had put that in there even after I had said N O, you would probably be dead!"

"Well then, I would've made you drink Sai's Juice, or do you still want to drink it?" asked Sai.

"W-w-w-w-w-What? N-no, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have talked back to you older brother!" said a shaking Dai.

"Wimp," Ryoma coughed out.

"Shut up, I wasn't the one who passed out."

"You would, too, if it had been you, also at least I wasn't as wimpy as you are right now!"

"Well, it still scares me."

"Ne, Sempai-tachi, you know the drink Inui gave to Fuji that one time and he passed out, right? Well, Sai's Juice is worse than that, and trust me you want to take my advice on this," said Ryoma.

"Why are your eyes a different color? One eye is green, the other is red," asked Fuji.

"Oh, well you see, I call it half-half because it combines two of my modes, the color on my left side is the dominant mode and on my right side is the submissive side."

"Ii data." (I think everyone knows who this is.)

"Saa, I've been wondering, Sai-san," said Fuji.

"And what is that?" asked Sai.

"Why did you give Ryoma the bird and the bees?"

"That's something to find out on your own, now isn't it, Fuji-san?"

"Saa, I agree."

"Ne, Ochibi-chan, why did he give you the talk to you?" asked Eiji.

"Isn't he too young, especially since you guys said it had videos?" asked Oishi.

"Well, he is, but if he is gonna have a boyfriend, he needs this talk first!?" said Dai and Sai at the same time.

"Boyfriend?! Echizen, I'm your best friend, shouldn't you tell me that you're gay? Not that I am against it, I will be happy as long as you're happy, but really I'm your best friend!" said Momo.

"Well, he screams out gay, can't you tell, also uke as the girls in our family say, but still he screams out gay, for one, doesn't people with fangirls act at least like they like them, but nope Ryoma is straightforward and says that he doesn't like them! And he totally acts gay, can't you tell?" said Seikei.

"OMG, if Seikei can tell he's gay, it's pretty obvious, baka!" said Luca, finally out of his 'emo corner'.

"Did you just call me baka?" asked Momo.

"No, I was talking to the guy in front of you, of course, I was calling you baka, baka!" yelled Luca at Momo.

"Oh, you wanna play this game, huh? Oh, yeah, well the same goes to you, little kid," said Momo.

"LITTLE KID! How rude, I am definitely older than you!" yelled Luca.

"That's why it's an insult, now look whose baka, baka!" said Seikei, snickering.

"GUYS, STOP IT NOW!" yelled Ryoma, all the regulars took a step back even though Ryoma was only half 'fight' mode, he was still definitely scary.

"What's going on here? Seikei, Luca, Hikaru, Daisuke, and Saisuke, what are you doing in Ryo-chan's house?"

Everyone looked towards the person who said it and all the Echizen's noticeably paled, at who it was.

**Kiko: Wow, I finished this in a day! Woohoo, sorry about the cliffhanger, I wonder who it is! **

**Ryoma: -Glaring at Me- What the hell?! Really, the TALK, BIRDS AND THE BEES, WHY?!**

**Kiko: Sorry, I couldn't resists, also don't expect me to be doing this everyday, but when I don't have h/w I will work on this ok? Also tell if you just want it FujixRyoma, Ot3, Ot5, or Ot6. Also again sorry for the cliffhanger, I didn't know how to stop! Also sorry for a lot of dialogue, next one I hope to have more none dialogue. Ryoma, do your thing.**

**Ryoma: -turns into 'true mode'- Thank you for r-r-reading m-m-my e-e-embarrassment P-p-p-pwease review! Also f-f-f-favorite and f-f-f-follow this story if you like it. -gives best puppy dog face-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucia: What up? So I decided that they will leave, they meaning the gang, because I want the regulars to suffer the insanity of the Echizens, because if they stayed, there would be no fun. Also if anyone noticed I kept putting down he was either 10 or 11, I'm making him 11, because I am actually putting him in a pairing.**

**Ryoma: -In 'fight mode'- Now I remember why I put up with you, you're so sadistic, even more than Fuji-sempai and Yukimura-sempai.**

**Lucia: Wouldn't want Fuji-sempai to hear you, Ryoma? Or Yukimura-sempai, do you?**

**Fuji and Yukimura: Hear what?**

**Lucia and Ryoma: WAH! How'd you get here!**

**Fuji and Yukimura: There was a door open and we heard our names.**

**Lucia: Ok, I understand Fuji-sempai, but why the heck is Yukimura-sempai here when he is not even in the story yet!?**

**Yukimura: Aren't I… -Lucia covers his mouth-**

**Lucia: Now, now, we don't want to give away one of the surprises, though it's not that big of a surprise. Also before people thinks he is in this chapter he isn't but someone else is.**

**Fuji: One of the surprises, oh, you mean about who was at the door, oh that was… -Ryoma covers his mouth quickly-**

**Ryoma: Sorry, Fuji-sempai, you would ruin the story if you told.**

**Lucia: But, I don't know who it's gonna be, how does, Fuji-sempai? **

**-Ryoma, Fuji and Yukimura all sweat-dropped and fell anime style.-**

**Lucia: Actually I do, but I don't understand why you guys are so afraid of him/her. Also Ryoma you forgot the disclaimer the other chapter now, Yukimura and Fuji need to do one of their own now, yes, you too, Ryoma.**

**Ryoma: TennisPrincessLucia doesn't own Prince of Tennis, if she did, I would be severely scarred and the whole anime would probably yaoi, also that Sakuno chick probably would either be a guy or none existent, the same goes to my fan club, it's probably all going to be guys. The whole school would probably be an all-boys school and yeah, that's all I can think of.**

**Fuji: She doesn't own PoT, too bad though, she would be an awesome accomplice, and would help me make Ryoma mine. –Ryoma starts blushing.-**

**Yukimura: She doesn't own PoT. Also Fuji, I think she would help make Ryoma mine before you. –Ryoma blushes even more-**

**Fuji: Really? –Cue eyes opening-**

**Kiko: guys stop it, also I decided on Ot6.**

**Ryoma: What's that?**

**Kiko: Shut up! Let Fuji, Yukimura, Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe teach you.**

**Chapter 5**

"**Hiya, Ryo-nii**!" exclaimed a little girl with black hair and her hair in a small pig-tail (she looks like Iori from Kokoro Connect when she was smaller).

"**Kailah, where's our evil older sister, Ada-nee? **(A/n If Ada, one of my best friend, reads this, I love you, don't kill me.)," asked Ryoma.

"**What about her? Sarah-nee just dropped me off, you promised to teach me how to play tennis~ Mou," **pouted Kailah (this how my family thinks my name is pronounced and spelled), while crossing her arms. When she said Ada was not with her all the Echizen's in the room visibly relaxed.

"Speak Japanese then, I'll teach you later, we'll go to the public tennis courts, and why did you imitate Ada just now? You made us think she was here," glared Ryoma.

"Well, Ryo-nii, it's to scare our dear cousins, also change into tennis mode, I want to learn how to play, Nii-chan," whined Kailah, hugging him while looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Saa, Ryo-chan~ who's this girl?" asked Fuji, with his eyes open and an even more creepy smile.

"Tch, she's my little sister," responded Ryoma.

"Ii data," muttered Inui while writing in is notebook.

"Data Twins!" yelled Kailah while grinning and jumping around Inui.

"Echizen, can you control your little sister?" sighed Tezuka as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a migraine coming to him.

"Kailah, stop," said Ryoma, immediately so he could please _HIS _Tezuka-Buchou, not that he would do anything to make him his, no matter how much 'fighting mode' was willing to flirt openly to Tezuka-Buchou and Fuji-Sempai, the other two modes always fights him against doing so, listing to pros and the cons and the cons had won, so 'fighting mode' was forced to play innocent.

"EH! Why? Since when do you listen to anyone, huh, Ryo-nii?" asked Kailah.

"He is my buchou, Kailah, so show respect," answered Ryoma while flicking her forehead.

"Ow, Ryo-nii~ That hurt, also he is in middle school, I thought he was your coach, oops, don't look at me like that Ryo-nii, it's his fault for looking so mature," whined Kailah, everyone in the room, except for Ryoma, he was glaring, and Tezuka, who was pinching his nose bridge, started to chuckle

"Kailah, stop it and I'll take you to the tennis courts now," sighed Ryoma exasperatedly.

"Ok," said Kailah as she skipped to get her tennis gear.

"Wanna come with me?" questioned Ryoma to his teammates, in return all of the

regulars nodded, "ok, you can't change your mind anymore then." That confused them but they didn't question it, though the other Echizen's were laughing at that.

Kailah came back just to hear the second part. "So mean! I'm not that bad, I'm almost exactly like you, you a hole," exclaimed Kailah.

In the end only Ryoma, Kailah, Tezuka, and Fuji went, because the others had something more important to do.

~At the public tennis courts~

"Hurry up, guys~ You are so slow!" yelled Kailah as she skipped to the tennis courts, only to fall because she skipped into someone.

"Girly, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would you," a girly looking boy with curly blue hair said as he helped her up.

"For one, I'm not girly, I'm nowhere near being girly, and two, you are closer to being girly than me," she said smiling.

"Kailah, are you ok?" asked Ryoma as he patted her butt to get the dirt off of her.

"I'm fine Ryoma-nii," Kailah tried to convince Ryoma while swatting his hands.

"So, this boy is your freshman regular, eh Tezuka-san, Fuji-san?" said the boy who helped Kailah as he went and grabbed Ryoma's hand and kissed his palm. (A/N this is probably OOC, if you couldn't tell I'm actually trying to make them more in character, trying to make more sense in my writing, the only reason why they don't make sense is because I write something wrong and the auto correct changes it to another word)

"Saa, Yukimura-san, what are you doing here?" asked Fuji with his eyes open with an expression that reads jealousy.

"Just wanted to take a stroll and look at some people playing tennis," said Yukimura, "and then I happened upon this little girl and this cute little freshman."

Ryoma started to blush, and Kailah, noticing his blush started to tease him about it.

Yukimura wanting to annoy Fuji and thinking that Ryoma looked cute blushing, he stepped towards Ryoma and kissed him softly on the lips.

Once he stepped back, Ryoma blushed even more, Kailah laughing at him, Tezuka's stoic face seemed a little tense and forced, and Fuji eyes opened and stepped towards Yukimura.

"Saa, you should know better than to touch my property," whispered Fuji dangerously in Yukimura's ear.

"Since when was he yours, Fuji, I don't see your name on him. I think he would prefer me over you, Fuji," replied Yukimura.

"Stop fighting both of you," interrupted Tezuka, "also I am pretty sure he would choose me over you both." (A/N I know OOC)

The air grew tense as all three were staring at each other.

**Lucia: Hey~ I am so so sorry, I had a lot going on, first during summer I was riddled with things to do, second, school just started and I am starting High School, so I was adjusting with the amount of hw I had and I take honor classes. Then I started to get family problems going on, now two of my little cousins have to live with me. Also to top it all off, I had writers block, I didn't know how to stop it. **

**Ryoma: So in summary you were busy? ('true mode')**

**Lucia: Yep. Also, because I had a hard time keeping them in character, Ryoma I didn't need to keep in character but the rest were harder, I will try my best to update faster but, again if a lot of things are going on, I can't update or make an author's note because I won't have enough time.**

**Ryoma: Tch, now that we have author-san's excuses, why don't we go on to important matters, why did Yukimura kiss me?! ('fight mode')**

**Lucia: Maybe because he wanted to?**

**Ryoma: I hate you.**

**Lucia: What?! I didn't kiss you.**

**Ryoma: But you made Yukimura.**

**Lucia: Sure I did. Note the sarcasm.**

**Ryoma: Che, whatever. Remember to review and do the other stuff, too.**

**Lucia: Bye, let's hope I can update quickly.**


End file.
